


When Dragon meets Wyvern

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dragons, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Major Original Character(s), Male Slash, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, OC/Canon Slash, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rivalry, Romance, Wyverns, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coby David Nelson was forced with his Great Aunt from Philadelphia all the way to New York, and yes he has to attend school there too. Fortunately for him, he meets Jake Long whom he (being gay) quickly admires. Unfortunately, he also runs into the American Dragon, whom he (being a Wyvern) is distrusted by. However, little does Coby know, all of it is just a misunderstanding.</p><p>After learning the truth, the American Dragon wants to make it up to Coby, and finds one of the best possible ways to do so~</p><p>(Warning: OC/Canon slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dragon meets Wyvern

New York City, New York, United States of America. That is the city to be, for most people. It is one of the most well known, most populated, most famous, and most magical cities in the entire world. The latter of course, is both metaphorical but also actually true. At least, in this universe, anyway. This magical community was one of the largest ones of the world, despite the city's massive human population. The city is even the location of the Magus Bazzar, one of the most legendary locations for a magical creature to go to and/or be at. It was a large market place, really. In the end, though, most if not all human people did not even know it exists.

Infact, some didn't even know of the legend that it exists at all. Either that or they didn't simply care. However, that little market place is not going to be focused on just yet. What is important, though, is the fact that in an apartment located in the Manhattan neighbourhood of the city, there were two people and one pet that were just beginning to move into their new home. Those people, of course, were Sandra Nelson and Coby Nelson.

Sandra was an elderly woman who could still walk on her own despite her advanced age, and she usually wore the most fashionable clothing that she could afford. Being Coby's mentor, she was also the one who would give him his magical missions, which is exactly why they were in New York City rather than Philadelphia. Coby was a boy with dark brown hair with blonde highlights, usually wearing a purple t-shirt underneath a greenish-beige hoodie jacket, black skinny jeans, and purple/white sneakers. He was also known for his signature dark grey hat turned backwards and also for a noticeable well-formed bubble butt to go along with his very skinny but somewhat fit physique. As she explained when she saw Coby peering out the window of their apartment: 

"Now now, dearie", she said to him, "There's no reason to be sad. You'll be back in Philadelphia as soon as this mission for the magical world is done!"

"I know, I know", Coby moped, "But still."

"But still what?"

"What's the point of this?", Coby asked, frustrated with even having to be in New York, "New York is the American Dragon's home! He should be the one doing this, not me!"

"Coby", Sandra said to her great-nephew, "Just because it's the American Dragon's home, doesn't mean you can't come here to do your own things. There are many magical things that go on in New York that even he doesn't know about. Now don't worry, we're only here for a short amount of time at all, we will soon be back home in Philadelphia before you even know it, dearie!"

"But WHY are we here again?", Coby asked, "What is the reason we're even staying here?"

"Because", Sandra replied, "I have some magical business of my own to settle."

"Like what?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Why do I have to come with you?"

"Well", Sandra stated, "Because you're much younger than me, Coby."

"So?"

"Simply put, if I need you, just incase, I want you there. There's also, of course, something else that is a reason why you're here."

"And what would that be?"

"Well", Sandra responded, "Your mother wants you to get out of the house more."

"That's it?!", Coby responded, "That's the reason I had to come along with you?"

"Basically, yes", Sandra responded, "You see", she then began explaining, "The reason you have to be here with me, is because Ramon tells me of a very special magical artifact that's been sighed in New York City, and you need to retrieve it before it falls into the wrong hands!"

"B-B-But still, that should be the American Dragon's job!"

"Doesn't mean you can't do it!", Sandra answered, "You always say you want to do good magical jobs on your own, well, this is your chance! Who knows, maybe the American Dragon can be your sidekick", she then laughed jokingly, "Maybe."

"I doubt that will happen", Coby answered, sighing, "I'd never be lucky enough to have him help me."

"You'll never know until you try."

"Yeah, I guess so", Coby sighed again, "So what exactly is this magical object I'm looking for?"

"I'm gad you asked", Sandra then got a book from her purse, opened it up, and it showed a magical hologram of a golden staff which also had a red gemstone on the top of a carved bird design that made up the tip of the staff, and the bottom end of the staff also had a red gem on it, "The Staff of Pachikal is an acient magical staff that comes from 10,000 B.C., which is when magical creatures used to actually have their own countries, being the dominant type of people on the planet."

"What?"

"It's a long story", Sandra answered with, "Simply put, when the Eight Magical Empires fell in the 10th Millenium, B.C., almost every single trace of their existence vanished, and many have been mistaken by human historians as bits of Human history. Though occassionally the magical community gets some artifacts. Basically, you need to find this staff before anyone else does."

"Well, okay then", Coby replied, "But......does this staff do anything special?"

"Not really", Sandra answered, "It was just used by one of those Eight monarchs as a staff. The staff itself has literally no magical properties what-so-ever, it's only real importance is it's historical value."

"So........it's only for musuem purposes or something?"

"Pretty much, yes", Sandra then admitted, "But don't worry about it now. We have at the very least a month for you to stay here and find it. So you have plenty of time."

"A month?!"

"Yes, is that wrong?"

"I'm staying here for an entire month?!"

"Yes. And yes, tomorrow you will be going to school here", Sandra then revealed, "Because your mother wants you to. I'm sorry if you were expecting to not go to school.", Coby just sighed in response and then left to go to his apartment bedroom. This was for more than one reason: one of them being letting all of this sink in, another was because he was feeling a mix of negative emotions about all of this, another was because he was infact tired, and the other most noteable one was that he simply did not feel like dealing with all of this right now. Sandra felt a bit bad for him, but this had to be done as far as she knew.

Once the following day hit, Coby was in for his first day ever at Millard Fillmore Middle School. His first day at the middle school, being in 8th Grade of course, was needless to say, different than the days he had at his old school. For starters, he had neither of his best friends Ingrid and Brandon there to be his support, and without knowing anybody in the city, he was left to fend for himself. As such, he spent most of his first day being almost completely silent. This easily let him slip under the radar of mostly everyone at the school, though sometimes jocks would occassionally pick on him either because he lacked any friends or because he was the new kid. Though he mostly kept to himself and even though the minor teasing hurt his feelings, it was nothing compared to what he got from the bullies at his original school when he was targetted so he let it go for the time being. Besides, he gave bullies no real reason to bully him aside from being friendless and a new student, and due to his silence he slipped under the radar. As such, many bullies didn't really pay attention to him at all.

However, this sinking under the radar would not last forever. It only lasted at least until the time of Science class, when of course, the teacher ended up pulling a trick and having a class assignment involving the students be paired up together in pairs of two. Not only that, but he didn't even let the students pick their own partners, rather he just paired them all up however he chose them to be. Among the many pair-ups he announced, one of course was:

"Jacob Long and Coby Nelson", and then Coby turned to look at his partner in this project: Jacob 'Jake' Long. Jake was a chinese-american boy with black eyes and a body build not too unlike Coby's own body. His hair was just a bit spikey, and was in a flame-like style, with the main colour being black but the highlights being green. For clothes, Jake wore a red jacket that had no hood, but was red with a few bits of yellow on one side of the chest and both sleeves. He also wore a white t-shirt underneath that, and of course his look was finished with blue jean shorts and blue/grey sneakers. When Jake turned his head to look at Coby, he just said;

"Hey."

Coby, being shy, just said a meek,

"H-Hi", in response. As soon as he saw Jake, he was almost immediately attracted to the way the boy looked. He was just, so attractive to Coby, who of course was openly homosexual. Coby would never tell Jake that up close though, since, it would make things awkward so early on and he didn't want to risk immediate rejection, or worse, being beaten up. As such, he tried to be as silent as possible for the time he and Jake had to work together in this science project. Though once they were at the same table, Jake of course opened his mouth to talk a few times. Admittedly, neither him nor Coby was actually well skilled at doing this assignment.

"So, I guess you must be new", Jake started with, "Cuz I've never seen ya around here before."

"Y-Y-Yeah", Coby shyly answered with, trying to pay attention to the assignment but not completely ignore Jake, that would be rude after all. "I am."

"Cool", Jake responded back, "so, where you from then?"

"Philadelphia", Coby answered back.

"Heh, that's not too far from here", Jake said with a smirk, "So, do you have any ideas for how to do this project thing?"

"Um", Coby thought for a bit, until he just said, "N-Not really."

"Aw man", Jake answered with, "Was hoping you would......what's this thing supposed to be about anyway?"

"W-well, he said it was about, I think biology or-or something."

"Something wrong with you, dude?", Jake said, observing Coby's shyness and stuttering, "Somethin' bothering you?"

"N-No!", Coby replied, "I-I'm just-"

"Nevermind", Jake replied, "I bet it's just first day of new school stuff goin' on with you or something, it's alright, I understand."

"Y-Yeah", Coby said with a nervous smile, "It's j-just that."

"Ah, I get ya", Jake then leaned back with hands behind his head, relaxing, he wasn't the type to really be fully into studying or anything, more he was the slacking kind of type. Coby found himself often liking that type of guy in school, really. "So anyway, what we gonna do for this?"

"I-I don't know...."

"Well, me neither then.", following that, the rest of the class was for the most part quiet. Jake gradually dozed off during class with the teacher surprisingly not noticing, while Coby just had occassional glances at the other boy and remained silent most of the time. He couldn't help but find Jake sleeping to be a nice sight to see. He remained silent though. He didn't want Jake to catch on to him being attracted to him, for fear of rejection or worse. Once the bell of the class rang, Coby and Jake were on their separate ways. Jake didn't seem to pay much mind to Coby just yet, and Coby was content with that, even if another part of him wasn't. Either way, that was the only class he and Jake shared, meaning the rest of the school day after that was much the same as before it.

What Coby did now was survive the day without losing his temper at the bullies, and finally get home, relieved that the day was over, but then of course, as he settled into the apartment with his Great Aunt, he was reminded of something that he had just happened to forget:

"Oh good, you're home!", Sandra opened with, "Right on time!"

"R-Right on time for what?"

"For searching for the staff of course!", Sandra then reminded him, "Don't you remember?"

"Oh....right."

"Yes! So you should go on now."

"A-Alone? Y-you won't go with me?!"

"Honey, I probably won't be around forever, and you need to learn how to be on your own eventually. That, and it is not a very useful thing at all I doubt anyone really dangerous is even bothering to look for it. Trust me, you'll be fine."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am, Coby! Now go, but still, be careful."

"I-I will", and even thoug he was reluctant about doing so, Coby left to go search for the staff. Of course entering his Pterosaur-like Wyvern form while doing so, flying in the sky. As he flew in the skies above New York City, he thought of places where he could go to look for the staff that his Great Aunt wanted, and within a matter of seconds he thought of one such place. The Megus Bazzar, which was basically a hub for magical people hidden within New York. It was both a Market Place and a Village, essentially. Primarily, of course, for magical creatures and magical people. Coby decided to remain in his Wyvern form as he entered the place, and of course, he easily blended into the crowd of various magical creatures that were all over the place in that small little town shopping area.

However, he still made sure not to attract too mention attention to himself. He just wanted to locate the object his Great Aunt told him too, and get out. He just wanted to return to his home in Philadelphia as soon as possible, really. However, as fate would have it, that just was not going to happen. Not right now, anyway. For, well, Wyverns had a reputation within the Magical Community, and once a band of Wyverns would do one of their raids, all of them were thought of as in on it.

As one would expect, that's just what happened. Coby's arrival was correspondent to the arrival of a violent gang of Wyverns. Wyverns of course, are like slightly weaker versions of dragons, though many fire lightning instead of fire. They are designed to be even faster in the air, at the cost of lacking in the defensive department. However, a group of Wyverns together, is just as powerful and threatening as any dragon could be. Coby was pretty surprised to see immediate panic shortly after he landed on the ground, and right when he was about to ask someone why they were panicing, he got his answer. A gang of seven vicious Wyverns had decided to raid the market place like they were barbarians. Needless to say, the ruthless vandals were causing as much chaos and panic as they could:

"Grab as much loot as you can!", the leader Wyvern said to his subordinates, "And push a few old ladies down the stairs if you see any!"

"Why bother doing that?", one of the subordinates asked in response;

"Because", the leader coldly said, "I like seeing the elderly suffer."

"Right", and then they were off to cause as much trouble as possible. Indeed, there were elderly magical people pushed down their stairs for virtually no real reason, buildings set ablaze because Wyverns used their lightning to do so, objects and money stolen, it was like an oldschool barbarian raid, practically. Everyone in the placw was terrified, and while Coby was too, he was about to at least talk with the other Wyverns, being one of them, to try and get them to stop. Sure it was a shy way of handling it, but that was just how Coby was. He was hoping to have a peaceful ending to do this.

However, one person didn't know Coby wasn't with the others, and that person just happened to be a dragon. Specifically, a red dragon. A red dragon with chinese-american eyes, a yellow underbelly, and what looked like black hair with flame-like green highlights on the top of his head. His voice was also eerily similar to that of someone Coby knew, but he could not really tell that at first, primarily because he was more occupied with the dragon brutally tackling him and pinning him to the ground before speaking in a completely enraged tone of voice:

"What the hell do you Wyverns think you're doing here?!"

"Wha-what?", and then the dragon just slapped Coby angrily on the face;

"I asked you a damn question! Answer it!"

"I-I-I'm not with them!"

"Don't play that card with me, I know what you came here to do! You wanted to be thugs!"

"No I don't!", the extremely fearful Coby pleaded, "I didn't! J-Just let me go!"

"I won't let you go until I get some answers!"

"I don't know why they're here!"

"Yes you do!", the dragon hissed, "I know you know damn well why they're doing this!"

"J-J-Just get off of me!", Coby had nothing but fear in his eyes, he was trying not to look the dragon in the eyes, mainly because he was so fearful of him. His mother has always warned him about dragons and the rivalry between them and wyverns. Coby didn't think he'd be attacked by a dragon so quickly and so agressively however, and that of course was what really made him so fearful of this dragon, the agressiveness in the dragon's voice:

"NO!", the dragon replied, "Not until you tell me what I wanna know!"

"I told you, I don't know! I don't know!"

"And I told you, I don't believe you, Wyvern!"

"Get off me!"

"No!"

"Get....off......ME!", and then, with the dragon not relenting, Coby fired lightning right at his face. The dragon instinctively flew up into the air to avoid the blast, but his left wing was still hit directly by the blast. The dragon grunted in pain and fell to the ground. People who were watching this scence gasped in response, one magical person whispered;

"He just hurt the American Dragon!", as if he were shocked it had happened, though the American Dragon had definitely been hurt/injured many times before this moment. This day, even. However, as the American Dragon looked up and saw the other Wyverns laughing sinisterly as they flew up into the distance with stolen loot in their hands, their leader turned to the American Dragon and said:

"Hope you had fun picking on the innocent, AmDrag", he said that of course in a mocking tone, "Ya know, sometimes I wonder if our kind are really that different after all!", he then laughed as he continued to fly away alongside his group. The American Dragon growled angrily in response before turning to Coby with the same angry expression:

"You got in my damn way!"

"N-No I didn't!", Coby said in response, "I was just minding my own business!"

"Well whatever Wyvern thing you were doing", the Dragon said coldly as he tried to stand up despite his injured wing, "I would've been able to do my job as a dragon if it weren't for you.", and as the Dragon flew off the best he could, Coby also flew off shortly after. Admittedly, he still had the slap mark the Dragon had given him, and he was also tearing up a bit from the dragon's brutal racism towards him being a Wyvern. Eventually, Coby made his way to the apartment with his Great Aunt, and turned into human form before entering through the window right into the room where she was sitting in. Needless to say, she was about to ask of the staff when she saw the slap mark that the dragon had left on his face.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?!", she said as she quickly went to his side and examined his face, "Who or what did this to you?"

"A Dragon", Coby spoke in response, "A dragon did this to me."

"A Dragon?", Sandra questioned, "Where did you go?"

"I-I-I went to the Megus Bazzar", Coby admitted, "And these other Wyverns were raiding it, and, a-and, the dragon just, a-attacked me. He just tackled me, pinned me, and was mad at me. H-He thought I was part of that gang."

"Must've been the American Dragon", Ramon the talking rooster who was the animal gaurdian for Coby then said as he approached the two, "He's only dragon who should be doing that kind of stuff around here. Either way, just goes to show how hard it is to be a Wyvern even today."

"Yes, yes", Sandra said as she lightly nodded her head, "It is. But don't you worry", she then addressed Coby, "That scar will heal up with time and good treatments. I hope that Dragon didn't do anything else to you."

"N-No, he didn't."

"Well, that much of this is good", Sandra said, just then smiling, and looking Coby in the eyes as she continued, "And you cheer up. You did the best you could. I'm proud of you for not ending up dead tonight or arguably worse. You go to sleep. I suppose I'll look for the staff myself."

"You think you'll fare better than me?", Coby asked;

"Boy", Sandra said, "You don't get to be my age by being stupid. Well, alright, some people might, but most people don't. My point is, you've already been roughed up and your mother would kill me if she knew I made you go out after you got scratched like that."

"Good point."

"Yes, now go to bed, or, just enjoy yourself while I'm out", and Coby smiled at his Great Aunt before he walked to his bedroom and she turned to her Wyvern form to fly off in search of the staff herself. Being an elderly dragon, one would think she would be weaker than Coby. However, she was very wise, and that wisdom helped to make her not be roughed up the way Coby sadly was. She didn't find the staff, but she made it home safely. When she got back, Coby was cleaned up and asleep in his bed. She warmly smiled as she checked on him, rubbed his hair just a little, and gave him a kiss on his forehead before going off to her bedroom herself.

The following day, was another day of school. It essentially was the same as the previous day Coby had of New York school, up until the class he had with Jake. The scars on his face were still a bit visible, and since Jake sat right next to him in that science class, Jake saw the scars very quickly:

"Woah dude", Jake commented once it was time for the students to continue working on their projects again, "What happened to your face?"

"Wha-what?"

"I see the scars on your face", Jake commented, "What happened?"

"Oh, I-I got attacked."

"By what?"

"By-by a lizard."

"A little ol' lizard did that to you?"

"......yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Must've been a pretty big lizard then", Jake answered, not wanting to bother Coby any further with these kinds of questions, "But uh, anyway, do you have any ideas about what to do for this biology assignment?"

"Oh....I....I...I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Y-Y-Yes", Coby then felt a bit ashamed of himself, "I did."

"Why you feeling so bad about it?", Jake questioned, "I forgot about it too, to be honest."

"You did?"

"Yep", Jake admitted, "I do it all the time, really."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't see what's so wrong with it. We have plenty of time to decide on what we're gonna do."

"G-G-Good point."

"Exactly", Jake then said, but then he realized the scar on Coby's face just bothered him too much, "Now really, what made those scars on your face? I know it's not no small little lizard."

"W-well, that's what it w-was!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Okay then", Jake then shrugged, "If you don't wanna say so, I guess I'll believe ya. But I doubt a lizard did that."

"Y-Yeah, okay then", and then the rest of the class went on awkwardly. Coby did try to help Jake with coming up with an idea for their biology project, but of course because of their chat, they didn't have much time to really work on it, given that the teacher waited well into the initial lesson until actually bringing up the project assignment to all of the students. Neither Jake nor Coby had the scars on Coby's face leave their minds, however. Jake was concerned with what scarred the boys' face, and of course he assumed for the most part, parental abuse. Coby was just haunted by the dragon who did that to him. He obviously knew he couldn't tell the truth about it, for obviously nobody in the human side of things would believe him that a dragon slapped him across the face.

After school, though, Coby and Jake parted ways once more. Or, so Coby thought. Coby went to a part where he was secluded from the rest of the student body as they left the school, and once there he turned into his Wyvern form to fly into the sky, intending to continue his search for the staff that his Great Aunt told him to look for. Little did Coby know, of course, that Jake was watching from the shadows aswell, and gasped when he saw Coby transform.

"It's him", was all Jake said, in a whisper, upon the revelation of Coby's true form. Jake then got determined, and revealed his own true form. Indeed, he is the dragon that Coby met earlier, and in a burst of flames, like Coby's burst of lightning, that was revealed. Jake then dashed off after Coby, following him. After just a bit of flying, Jake managed to catch up to Coby, and of course Jake knew what to do, he loudly called out to him: "YO! WYVERN!"

Once Coby heard that voice, he turned around with a gulp, and his fears were realized when he saw Jake in his dragon form flying right towards him. Coby let out in a whisper one single phrase, which of course was:

"Oh no". He then attempted to fly away from Jake, only to quickly learn that the dragon had caught up to him too much already, which meant of course that Jake quickly grabbed hold of Coby's tail and let out with a determined voice:

"Hold it!"

"N-N-No!", Coby said, kicking Jake in the face to escape. With that action, the chase had begun. Jake growled before he immediately went into chasing after Coby. What was he intending to do? Well, Coby was too scared to want the answer. Coby, being faster than Jake due to his Wyvern build, was actually able to easily outrun Jake, but his initial burst of speed tired him out quicker than Jake did, and as such, Coby eventually had to collapse onto the roof of a building, so he could rest. This left him vulnerable, especially since Jake was right behind him, and was not too happy at all:

"I've got you now, Wyvern", Jake said, glaring angrily at Coby.

"P-P-Please", Coby then pleaded, looking up at Jake with a terrified expression, "D-Don't h-h-hurt me....."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"B-Because", Coby pleaded, "I-I have a family..."

"So do I."

"P-Please....", and then Jake looked right into Coby's pleading eyes as the boy was hoping that the dragon would spare him. When Jake saw how hurt and afraid Coby looked, he just couldn't bring himself to hurt the boy any further. As such, he sighed, and said to him:

"Fine.....I'll spare you."

"Th-thank you."

"Also because, well, I kinda have to."

"Wh-why?"

"Well", Jake then sighed, and revealed his human form to Coby at that very moment. He revealed that the dragon, was, well, Jake. Coby gasped in shock at seing this. The dragon which scarred his face, was his lab partner for science class.

"J-J-Jake?!", Coby said in his shocked state.

"Yeah, it's me", Jake confirmed for Coby, "And I know it's you too, Coby. I saw you transform."

"Y-y-you did?"

"Yeah."; And that moment, the wyvern was just frozen; he wish he could be on any other place at that moment. He truly, honestly, did not know how to respond to that. Jake was not only the dragon who hurt him and was so mean to him earlier, but also saw him transform. Soon enough, Coby got angry and he was ready to attack the dragon.

"Why didn't you just fucking tell me?!"

"I tried to...but I couldn't let my grandpa knew that I was hanging out with a wyvern...I was scared."

"You don't think I was scared when you scratched me across the face?!" Jake couldn't respond and he just kneeled down, and then:

"I'm so sorry", he whispered;

"You're what?"

"I...I just..."

"You just what?"

"It's just too much, the things....I really like you."

"You......you......huh?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad but..."

"You should have told me that before you could scar me!"

"I'm sorry I did that, I really am, but, I don't know, I just feel like, even though we only met not too long ago, that you're a nice person.....even though you could stand to tell me a bit about yourself."

"You scarred my face!", Coby snapped back, "I don't have to tell you anything right now!"

"You're right..." and Jake neared Coby and reaches for one of the boy's hands and put it over his left ear, his weak spot. "If you're angry with me, what are you waiting for..."

"What?"

"....kill me"

"K-K-Kill you?!"

"Yeah, it's the best thing I deserved to treated you like that.."

"I.....I......I can't."

"But, you must hate me; I was mean on you and scarred you, you must at least quench your anger and finish me off...what are you waiting for?"

"I.....I'm not gonna kill someone...."

"Then...what are you gonna do then?"

"I....I...I don't know..."; And Jake couldn't help himself and hugged Coby. Coby didn't know how to respond at all.

"Thanks for not killing me......."

"Wh-why do you feel so much attachment to me?"

"I don't know.....maybe it's horomones or pharomones or something, I don't know", Jake replied, "But....I feel really bad for hurting you."

"Well, I don't want to kill you......"

"Why don't you scar me?", Jake replied, "Go ahead, slap me like I did to you."

"Wh-why should I?"

"Because I did it to you."

"N-N-No.....I-I don't wanna hurt you."

"But, I really wanna make up for what I did."

"Well, um, maybe you can help more with the science project?"

"Um, well", Jake replied, "Okay....I'll try....."

"Okay.", and then, they parted ways. Coby was confused entirely about what just happened, while Jake was still feeling like he should do more to make Coby feel repayed for what he did. Regardless, they once more, reunited in science class the following day, with Jake trying to be more active in their project while also, of course, trying to get to know Coby more. Perhaps he could repay Coby more if he knew more about him, but of course, Coby is very shy. That would be no easy task. But still, Jake was trying to get Coby to come out of his shell, and to do that, he began asking him a few questions:

"Coby...do you remember what is what we're gonna do?"

"I....I don't know", Coby replied, "It had something to do with biology, right?"

"Close enough"

"Wha-what are we gonna do for this? What if we don't finish on time?"

"Coby..calm down, we'll finish it."

"Well, okay....if you promise."

"I promise we'll finish it", Jake assured him, "So, in the meantime, I wanna ask you something."

"Wha-what is it?"

"You got any like, ya know, dates or something?", Coby blushed deeply when Jake asked that, but let a shy answer with:

"N-No, I don't."

"Really?", Jake replied, surprised Coby is single, but also in his mind, happy about that, "Thought for sure that you'd be dating somebody."

"Well, heheh, I'm not...what about you?"

"Oh, me?", Jake answered, suddenly feeling a bit proud of himself, "Well yeah, I've had my share of dates, but I'm single right now, for the moment."

"R-Really?"

"Yep."

"I was thinking that someone as cute as you will have a girlfriend", Coby then realized what he said, blushed even more, and covered his mouth. However, Jake heard what he said, and of course, adressed it:

"Did you just call me cute?"

"Sorry" Coby apologized;

"What's there to be sorry for?", Jake answered with a shrug, "I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"No", Jake said as Coby sighed of relief, "And, I guess that means your into guys, huh?"; Coby, embarassed, nodded and said:

"Please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?", Jake answered, raising an eyebrow:

"Because I'm both a Wyvern and Homosexual?"

"....so?"

"So....you're a dragon and straight, you're gonna hate me."

"First off, I'd be racist if I hated you just for being a Wyvern", Jake stated, "And second, I'm not really straight."

"You....you're gay too?"

"I wouldn't say gay", Jake said, slightly blushing a bit, "But, I guess I just am into whoever I feel a connection with, whether they girl or boy."

"Oh....I see."

"Yeah...."

"Can..can I test something you?"

"Test? Me? Uhhh, sure..."

"Close your eyes."

"Heh, okay...but, shouldn't this wait until after class?" Soon after classes were over, and once more Jake and Coby were going home. Or at least, Coby was. Jake decided to just follow Coby back to his place, since he planned on going over there now anyway. The two were now on the little place Coby was staying, both of them sitting on the couch. Coby's Great Aunt was in another room of course, and both boys had a moment of silence for a bit as they sat on the couch together. "Okay, I'm gonna close my eyes", Jake said now that they were out of both class and out of school, before finally doing as Coby told him to do earlier.

"Well, here goes nothing" Coby thought as he went in for: A short kiss on the lips. After it was done, Jake opened his eyes and both he and Coby looked into eachother's eyes in another silent pause, though this time with blushes added onto their faces. "So...you felt any connection?", Coby asked after some seconds, breaking the silence.

"Actually......I think I kinda did."; The pause was starting to get uncomfortable at that point, when Coby suddenly asked:

"Should...should we go into my bedroom?"

"You read my mind, baby"

"Heheh."; The two went to the bedroom and locking the door as the decided to continue their kissing, except, of course, these kisses were longer than the first one. The two broke for air after a solid minute of kissing.

"Di..did you like it?" Coby asked;

"Yeah, I loved it", Jake responded, smiling. "I'll like to have more of this."

"I, I want more too..."; And the two slumped on the bed as they started to make out more emotionally, which led eventually to Coby not being able to restrain himself from having his hands squeeze Jake's two ass cheeks tightly.

"Hehe, someone's getting kinky today", Jake said as a grin came onto his face. Coby blushed and cutely looked away shyly, but Jake knew now what Coby wanted to do, so he decided to give Coby a kiss on the cheek, then use his dragon tongue to both lick it, and then turn Coby back to facing him. "I think I know what will make it up to you."

"I think I know too", when Coby said that, Jake grinned again and kissed his cheek again, Coby still was squeezing Jake's two ass cheeks, so Jake said with his smirk;

"Care to let me get those shorts off, baby?"

"Sure thing", and Cody let go of Jake's ass for a few moments, but Jake still gave Coby's bubble butt a few squeezes of his own, which Coby enjoyed, but after that, Jake stood up and began stripping for Coby, mainly focusing on his shorts first, he bent over infront of Coby so the boy would see his booty in all of it's chinese-american glory as it was shown in it's boxer covering. Jake then revealed the tops of his clothes as slowly as he could, letting Coby then see his upper body in it's glory, before then letting Coby bit-by-bit see the fully naked bum itself by lowering the boxers he was wearing, from the backside. Coby bit his lips in pleasure and anticipation as Jake did each and every think, and Jake easily saw the tent coming from Coby's crotch area, that was growing more and more. Soon enough, Jake started to pull down his boxers to reveal his own cock. After that, he let the boxers slip off onto the floor and let them be completely off. His shoes and socks came off right after, of course.

"So.....so...."

"Yes?"

"Sexy..."

"Yeah, I know", Jake replied confidentally before getting ontop of Coby again, and suddenly beginning to feel Coby's hard-on which was still hidden behind Coby's pants. "Let's get YOU nice and naked."

"M-Me?", Coby blushed intensely, he was so shy. Admittedly though, Jake found that adorable.

"Relax", Jake assured him as he unzipped Coby's pants and began to pull them down, "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be afraid of having the Amdrag ride you."

"R-Ride m-me?"

"Yeah", Jake replied, "That's what you want, right? I don't normally take the bottom role, you're just that special."

"I....I....I do..."

"Do what?"

"W-Want it..."

"Can't here ya"

"I w-want it."

"C'mon", Jake said, "Say it like you mean it."

"I WANT IT!", Coby then exclaimed loudly, like Jake wanted him to. By that point, Jake got Coby's pants to be around the boy's ankles.

"Well, if you want it so much...I wanna see you naked."

In response to that, Coby slowly started stripping, starting with his hoodie jacket, revealing the short-sleeve purple shirt underneath. Jake couldn't help but grin as Coby lifted that up and took it off, revealing his full upper body, and then, of course, came what Jake was waiting for, Coby's tight white briefs. Jake almost wanted to take them off himself, but he mainly wanted Coby to do it. He watched with full attention as Coby slowly took it off, but once Coby had them off enough, Jake pulled them down to the ankles with Coby's pants too, to help the boy out.

"You look cute", Jake commented as his eyes checked out all of what Coby had to offer.

"Th-th-thanks", Coby said, still blushing, "You look s-sexy too."

"Heheh", Jake then lightly stroked Coby's still-hard cock as he continued grinning, "Now, it's time for your mackdaddy to give you what you want."

"I can't wait", and once Coby said that, Jake once more smiled happily, but first he knew he had to get himself and Coby prepped up a bit. He started with leaning his mouth close to Coby's cock, using his dragon tongue to wrap around it and begin stroking it, before then engulfing it from the tip to the base within his mouth. Coby's subsequesent moan of pure pleasure was total music to Jake's ears.

"Jake...", while Coby moaned and called his name, Jake was only fixated on continuing to suckle on Coby's cock, while one of Coby's hands was on the back of Jake's head, the boy continuing to huff and moan with each bob that Jake's head made. "This..." Coby thought "This feels so good", he then looked down at Jake's sucking and continued to think, "So, so, sooooo good!"; The more he got sucked, the more his urges were getting the best of him. He wanted to push Jake's head down so his cock would go even deeper. "I want more of this" Coby thought as Jake kept suckling on him, "I want so, so, so much more of this.", just then, Coby's wish came true, as Jake didn't want Coby to orgasm just yet, he pulled off of Coby's cock and looked at the boy with a smirk growing onto his face. Coby didn't understand though, and actually cutely whimpered a bit as he wanted more.

"Relax, babe", Jake assured him, "You're about to get more right now", and then Jake positioned himself so that his tight, soon-to-be-former virgin hole was positioned just above the tip of Coby's cock. "Hold your cock still for me, will ya?", Coby immediately did as Jake said to, and with a smiling biting of his lips, Jake slowly let himself sit down onto Coby's cock, he had wettened it enough so that it was easy for his tight hole to swallow Coby's cock right up. As the sensation overtook him, Coby's hand left his cock so that it could grip the bed sheets instead. Jake on the other hand was grunting and moaning as he felt the wyvern's dick inside him, a blush forming on his face aswell, but he let out the biggest grunt when Coby's hands went to his hips and helped push him all the way down onto the dick. "AWWWWW MAAAN!", Jake let out in pleasure, fire escaping from his mouth for just a bit as the dick of Coby went all the way into his ass, and also while Coby's hands returned to do something they now loved doing: squeezing Jake's ass cheeks. "Ya like that?", Jake then said as he finished most of his grunting from the initial feeling:

"Y-Yes!", Coby let out, "You, you have such a great ass, Jake."

"Hehe"

"Wha-what now?", Coby then asked, never having had sex with anyone before this. Jake smiled and said:

"This", and then he started bouncing himself, or his ass, up and down on Coby's cock. It's also noteable there was a mirror behind them, so Coby could indeed get to see both angles: Jake facing him right before his ass, and Jake's bouncing rear end in the mirror. Both sites were absolutely gorgeous to him.

"Yeah...oh fuck yeah", Coby moaned as Jake's bouncing first began, his hands still on Jake's ass and hips, even though Jake was doing most of the bouncing.

"Ahhh yeah", Jake replied, in bliss as he felt Coby's dick as it went in and out of his hole, "Best ride the Amdrag's ever had."

"Mine too" , after saying that, one of Coby's hands began rubbing Jake's back, the other preffering to stay rubbing and squeezing one of the ass cheeks, and both boys were grunting and moaning, filling the room with the sounds of their sex, and of course with the sounds of Jake's bouncing.

"I love this...I fucking love this", Jake moaned out aloud.

"I fucking love this too!", Coby let out, also moaning aloud as Jake bounced up and down on his cock.

"And I know you want even more, huh?"

"Y-yes, yes please!", and after licking his lips, Jake leaned in so that he and Coby could passionately and lustfully make out while Jake was still going up and down on Cody's Wyvern cock. ake took one of Coby's hands, the one rubbing his back, to jerk him off. The hand complied to Jake's wishes immediately, and of course, this went on for a good while, taking up most of their sex, really.

"Oh god, I feel so fucking hot!" Coby moaned out loudly, feeling like he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ahh fuck so do I!", Jake let out aswell, still making sure his ass was going up and down on that dick, and not to mention, going faster and harder as more time went on, showing how hungry for cock his ass was becoming.

"Ah...aaah, I think I'm gonna cum" Coby moaned out, his other hand now squeezing Jake's ass as tightly as it could, as Coby's cock was feeling the orgasm about to come in. Jake bit his lips with a smile before saying:

"Fuck yes, do it", he let out, "Without pulling out. I want to be filled."

"Oh yeah...you'll have my cum"

"Ahhh yeah!"

"You'll have my cum all over your hole, Jake!"

"Can't waait."

"Ahh, ahh, here it comes....here it comes!", Jake then closed his eyes and bit his lips in anticipation, until finally Coby let out, "JAAAAAAAAAAAKE!", and his cock exploded cum all over the inside of Jake's hole, with alot splattering outside to be on Jake's ass cheeks, Coby's legs, or the bed sheets aswell. Jake himself let out ah:

"COOOOOBY!" as he too came, since he was being jerked off and the sensation of Coby filling his tight dragon hole was more than enough to bring out the dragon's cum too. Jake's cum went all over both of their torsos, and also their faces, but moreso Coby's than Jake's. Coby's cum totally covered the inside of Jake's ass, and also got most of the crack covered in cum aswell. Jake grinned when he looked back at the mirror and saw how much cum Coby covered and filled his ass with. Soon enough, their fire and lighting breaths mixed as they reached their orgasm's peak,making them gush out their cum a second time aswell. Hell, their reptile tails even came out and tangled with eachother too from the shere amount of pleasure. This second orgasm came when Jake sat himself down with one final bounce onto Coby's cock just as it was still having it's first orgasm, needless to say, it was all a truly heavenly feeling. Afterwards though, Jake fell onto Coby and his arms wrapped around the boy's neck in a hug, with Coby hugging back, both boys panting from the exhaustion.

"Jake....", Coby said in a moaning tone as he panted.

"Coby...,", Jake also said, in much the same tone.

"I....I.."

"I love you", they both said in unison, before sharing a short kiss on the lips as they then once more looked eachother in the eye, and Jake asked one more big question:

"So", he said, "Am I forgiven now?"

"Yes.", Coby said with a smile, "You're forgiven, Jakey." "

Yes", Jake then snuggled up to Coby totally relieved, "I'm so glad, Coby."

"I am too", Coby replied, "But....I'm sad too."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not gonna be staying here much longer, and, I'm from Philadelphia,....I don't wanna-", Jake silenced Coby with one finger, and said:

"Philly ain't that far away from New York, Cobes", he reminded him, "I can easily fly from here to there for ya. And there's always teleportation and portal spells. Or dream charms so we can see eachother, and, heheh, do this, in our dreams."

"Hehe", Coby smiled, "Right......being magical is the best thing ever."

"You got that right.", and then they shared one more kiss before Jake asked another question, "So, any ideas for that school project now?"

"I think we can take a little nap before we can focus on that, I feel" and Cody dozed to sleep hugging his lover, Jake smiled and kissed Coby on the forehead before beginning to doze off himself, saying:

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing", and then he and Coby fell asleep just like that, with both fully intending to do plenty more sex, among other things romance entails, further down the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Coby Nelson is yes, currently just an OC. But I do hope to one day make him have his own series. If you know anyone/anyway I can get that to happen, do contact me~
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the story~


End file.
